


Gone Too Soon

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Drama com final feliz, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Morte do personagem principal, Playlist, References to Depression, SeHo - Freeform, São Paulo como pano de fundo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Junmyeon foi o primeiro amigo que Sehun fez quando se mudou para uma vila no bairro do Bom Retiro, que concentrava os imigrantes e descendentes de coreanos. Ele foi o responsável por apresentá-lo a seu melhor amigo ainda na infância. Ele foi o irmão mais velho que ouviu todas as dúvidas que possuía na adolescência. Ele comemorou todas as suas vitórias e chorou todas as suas derrotas, sem deixá-lo desistir em nada. Junmyeon foi o primeiro amor de Sehun na juventude.Junmyeon e Sehun tiveram toda uma vida juntos como amigos e quase nenhum tempo juntos como amantes. Sem conseguir fazer nada para impedir a doença que levou seu grande amor, só restaram a Sehun a dor e as lembranças. Porém, antes de morrer Junmyeon deixou uma carta e uma lista de desejos. Ele queria mostrar a Sehun que ele poderia continuar a viver por ambos e que ele sempre estaria vivo em uma parte dele.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 9
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Naquele dia… você foi embora e me deixou pra trás

**Author's Note:**

> EXOlipse #146
> 
> Eu pensei muito antes de pegar este plot porque eu sabia que seria um desafio enorme escrever esta fic. Mas, ele ficou lá dois dias esperando por mim... Nas notas finais eu conto um pouco do motivo (não o suficiente para alguém descobrir quem eu sou, hehe).
> 
> Meus sinceros agradecimentos:  
> \- a quem doou o plot! Desde a primeira vez que olhei pra planilha seu plot chamou minha atenção. Espero de coração que você goste do resultado final.  
> \- às adms da fest! Obrigada pela organização, pela playlist e, principalmente, pela paciência.  
> \- à minha querida beta A! Muito, muito obrigada pelas revisões, pelos incentivos, pela paciência. Eu adoraria trabalhar com você de novo!  
> \- à querida B! Obrigada amiga por surtar comigo, me incentivar, me dar ideias, enfim por ter caminhado nesta jornada junto comigo. Te amo!  
>   
> A [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5BugprS8bK4L67KTYHbbC1) foi criada enquanto eu escrevia. À medida que uma música me dava a vibe que eu precisava naquele momento, eu a adicionava. Acho que será uma boa companhia de leitura...

**“É tão triste quando a pessoa que te deu as melhores memórias se torna uma memória.” ‒ Autor Desconhecido**

_A praia estava estranhamente vazia para um dia quente em que o sol reinou, poderoso e brilhante. Aquele era um típico dia de veranico em São Paulo, daqueles em que as praias do Guarujá normalmente ficavam infestadas de pessoas que desciam para o litoral, fugindo do frio do inverno, que estava particularmente congelante este ano. Ele estava na Praia do Tombo, sua prancha estirada na areia e os cabelos molhados caindo na testa depois de ter surfado a melhor série do dia. Ele já tinha tirado a parte de cima do short john, deixando o torso nu, à mostra para ninguém._

_Num dia típico de sol, este seria o momento em que ele receberia olhares vindos de várias direções. Não que ele fosse um narcisista ou algo do tipo. Na verdade ele não passava de um garoto tímido, que morria de vergonha cada vez que recebia um elogio, mas que tinha consciência do belo corpo de proporções perfeitas que tinha construído com as aulas de natação e as muitas horas de surf que acumulava desde a infância._

_“Sehunnie…”_

_Ele virou a cabeça na direção daquela voz e sorriu. Lógico que ele não estava sozinho, seu hyung jamais o deixaria sair para surfar sozinho. “E se você se machucar, Sehunnie? Alguém precisa estar lá pra te levar ao PS.” Ele replicava, com um bico adorável nos lábios, todas as vezes que Sehun dizia que já era grande o suficiente para descer a serra sozinho na madrugada e assim estar na água durante o nascer do sol._

_“Junmyeon hyung.” ele respondeu, esperando que o outro o alcançasse para lhe dar um abraço apertado, ouvindo a típica reclamação de quem num minuto estava seco e no outro estava molhado e salgado. “Estava com saudades!”_

_“Eu sei.”_

_Sehun sentiu o mais velho o puxar para baixo e se sentou na areia, abraçando Junmyeon pelos ombros e trazendo-o para perto. Fixou o olhar em seu rosto por vários segundos. Ele aparentava estar saudável, com as bochechas redondinhas e os olhos brilhantes._

_“O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?” Junmyeon perguntou, levantando a mão e esperando que Sehun mostrasse onde deveria limpar._

_“Não. Seu rosto está perfeito… simplesmente perfeito.” Sehun respondeu e virou o rosto em direção ao horizonte, um sorriso brincando nos lábios. “Mais perfeito que o pôr-do-sol.”_

_“Bobo…” Junmyeon disse baixinho, enquanto se aconchegava a Sehun, o olhar voltado para o espetáculo que a natureza estava proporcionando. “Sehunnie?”_

_“Hmm!”_

_“Por mais que você não tenha vontade, hoje você precisa sair de casa, ok?”_

_Sehun não respondeu._

_“Promete pra mim que você vai sair de casa hoje. Por favor?”_

_Sehun olhou para Junmyeon, pensando numa maneira de fugir daquele pedido. Porém, quando viu seus olhos tristes, Sehun soube que estava perdido._

_“Prometo, hyung.”_

_E foi assim que Sehun ganhou o melhor sorriso de seu hyung, aquele que fazia com que seus olhinhos se fechassem e pequenas rugas surgissem em seu rosto. Ele beijou a testa de Junmyeon, selando a promessa, e voltou o olhar para o horizonte mais uma vez._

Sehun acordou naquela manhã de domingo se sentindo um pouco melhor do que o normal. Sonhar com Junmyeon tinha se tornado recorrente nos últimos dias e ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não ficava esperando ansiosamente que o dia passasse logo para que a noite chegasse e ele pudesse dormir e passar algumas horas ao lado do namorado.

Ele ainda estava deitado, olhos fechados, rememorando cada pedacinho do sonho daquela noite quando um furacão entrou em seu quarto, abrindo as persianas e se jogando na cama ao seu lado. Sehun ficou imóvel, fingindo que ainda estava dormindo.

‒ Eu sei que você está acordado, Hunnie… ‒ Minseok falou, enquanto passava os dedos pelas costelas do outro, lugar onde sabia que ele era sensível a cócegas. Sehun não conseguiu se manter impassível e abriu os olhos, gargalhando.

‒ Golpe... baixo… hyung… ‒ o garoto conseguiu dizer, entre risadas.

‒ Bom dia! ‒ Minseok saudou, parando as cócegas.

‒ Bom dia! ‒ ele respondeu, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

‒ Eu sei que ainda é cedo, mas nós temos um longo dia pela frente.

‒ Nós… temos?

‒ Você sabe que sim. Então, trate de se levantar e tomar um banho. Enquanto isso eu escolho o que você vai vestir.

‒ Mas, hyung! Eu não quero sair… ‒ Sehun lamentou, abraçando o travesseiro como um colete salva-vidas. Naquele momento, ele parecia mais um bebê chorão do que um homem de um metro e noventa e vinte e um anos na cara. ‒ Hoje não é um dia bom pra mim.

‒ Hoje não é um dia bom pra ninguém, garoto ‒ Minseok respondeu, de forma simples e direta, atingindo Sehun em cheio, que não conseguia entender como Minseok conseguia ser racional até em momentos extremamente emotivos. Ele tinha uma lógica no pensar que era totalmente oposta à de Sehun. ‒ Isso não significa que nós vamos permitir que você fique jogado na cama, chorando o dia todo.

‒ Lá vem você com “nós” de novo, hyung. Quem é “nós”, eu posso saber? ‒ Sehun finalmente se dignou a olhar para o homem deitado ao seu lado, notando o sorriso que se estendia aos olhos, característico de quando Minseok sabia que estava para vencer uma partida de futebol.

‒ Todos nós. Seu pai, meus tios, nossos amigos, eu...

Sehun lamentou com um suspiro profundo. Ele sabia que não tinha como ficar em casa se todos tinham se juntado contra ele.

‒ Hyung, por favor. Eu não quero levantar, eu não quero tomar banho, eu não quero sair…

‒ Hunnie, eu sei que é difícil, mas ele nos deixou… Deixou todos nós e não somente você ‒ Minseok falou, devagar. Ele odiava ser a voz da razão entre os amigos, principalmente quando se tratava de Sehun, mas este era o seu papel como mais velho da turma. ‒ Todos nós sentimos, de diferentes maneiras, a morte do Jun. 

‒ Você não entende, hyung.

‒ Não. É você quem não entende… Você não é o único que está sofrendo… Não se esqueça que ele era meu primo, Hunnie. O irmão que eu não tive, o padrinho da minha filha… ‒ Minseok sentou na cama, puxou o travesseiro das mãos de Sehun e o forçou a sentar também. ‒ Minhee está sentindo muita falta do outro padrinho dela, sabia?

Sehun baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Ele sabia que estava em falta com sua família e seus amigos em vários aspectos.

‒ É muito difícil, hyung. Eu não tenho ânimo de fazer nada.

‒ Eu entendo. Todos nós entendemos, de verdade. Mas, você poderia fazer um pequeno esforço, pelo menos hoje. Por favor?

Sehun olhou para ele e finalmente cedeu. Ele não queria sair de casa, não naquele dia, mas as palavras de Minseok somadas à promessa que tinha feito a Junmyeon naquela noite o forçaram a se levantar.

Ainda faltavam cerca de quinze minutos para o início da missa quando Sehun chegou na Paróquia de São Kim Degun acompanhado de Minseok. Algumas pessoas ainda estavam do lado de fora, conversando com o Padre Park. A primeira pessoa a vê-los foi Minhee, que se soltou da mão da mãe e correu para pular no colo do padrinho.

‒ Tio Hun! Tio Hun! ‒ a garotinha gritou, excitada. ‒ Saudades! ‒ ela disse ao mesmo tempo que passava os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço de Sehun, num abraço apertado.

‒ Eu também estou com saudades, Minnie Mouse! ‒ ele deu um beijo em cada bochecha da menina e uma bitoca na pontinha do nariz. ‒ Você desculpa o sumiço do tio Hun, ratinha?

A garotinha sorriu e se agarrou novamente no pescoço do padrinho. Sehun caminhou até a entrada da igreja, cumprimentando as pessoas com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto Minseok pegava sua filha do colo do padrinho, estendia a mão para a esposa e entrava na igreja com sua família.

‒ Bom dia, Sehun! ‒ o padre o cumprimentou, estendendo a mão.

‒ Bom dia, Yeol! ‒ Sehun capturou a mão do amigo, apertando-a afetuosamente.

‒ É Padre Park pra você, moleque! ‒ Chanyeol deu um soco no braço do amigo de infância. ‒ Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Faz tempo que não te vejo nas missas de domingo.

‒ Eu e Deus não estamos nos entendendo bem nos últimos tempos.

‒ Sehun…

‒ Desculpa, Yeol. Mas, é assim que me sinto desde aquele dia.

O padre meneou a cabeça, triste. Ele tinha tentado ajudar o amigo de tantas maneiras naquele ano, porém tudo o que conseguia fazer era acompanhar, todos os dias, como Sehun não fazia o menor esforço para se levantar da rasteira que ele levou com a morte de Junmyeon.

‒ Sehun, você…

‒ Padre Park, está na hora!

Um dos coroinhas que auxiliaria o padre na missa daquela manhã o chamou na mesma hora em que ele se preparava para dar um pequeno sermão no amigo.

‒ Podemos conversar depois? ‒ Sehun acenou, concordando. ‒ Ótimo! Venha, vamos entrar.

Os dois entraram juntos. Jongin e Baekhyun acenaram para ele, indicando que tinham guardado um lugar para ele entre os dois. Ele sorriu pequeno, agradecendo aos amigos por não ter que sentar ao lado de seu pai, que estava junto dos pais de Junmyeon. Ele ainda não estava pronto para encará-los.

Chanyeol apertou levemente seu ombro e com um sorriso se encaminhou para o altar. Enquanto os coroinhas o ajudavam a colocar o microfone no colarinho de sua batina, o padre olhou para o Cristo crucificado e fez uma oração silenciosa em nome do amigo. Assim que terminou, ele se virou para sua paróquia e iniciou os ritos da missa em memória de Junmyeon.

Já Sehun, ele claramente não queria estar ali. Ele não conseguia repetir as orações nem cantar as canções, parecia que um grande bolo tinha se formado em sua garganta. O problema era que ele não tinha como levantar e sair andando sem causar um rebuliço na igreja. Ele tinha que aguentar firme. A missa já estava entrando em sua segunda parte, ele aguentaria mais um pouco.

‒ Nossa segunda leitura de hoje pode ser traduzida como uma mensagem de esperança. E não existe uma palavra que traduza melhor a personalidade de Junmyeon hyung que esperança ‒ Chanyeol olhou para Sehun a tempo de ver a primeira lágrima escorrendo. ‒ Ele nos deixou há um ano, jovem demais. Cada um de nós sentiu sua morte de maneira diferente. Por este motivo hoje vamos celebrar a memória de Junmyeon de uma maneira um tanto ortodoxa. Ao invés de ficar aqui falando, falando e falando sobre a mensagem que Mateus nos deixou em seu texto, eu vou deixar o púlpito livre para quem quiser vir aqui e relembrar algum momento especial que tenha partilhado com ele.

Dizendo isso, ele caminhou até o centro do altar e sentou na cadeira próxima à mesa paroquial. A Sra. Kim foi a primeira a caminhar até o púlpito. Ela contou histórias de quando Junmyeon passava horas acariciando sua barriga quando ela estava grávida de Jongin. Segundo ela, Junmyeon adorava conversar com seu irmãozinho.

‒ Ele ficava grudado nas minhas pernas, perguntando o tempo todo quanto tempo faltava pro Jonginnie sair da minha barriga pra ele poder abraçar o irmãozinho. O tempo todo era Jonginnie isso, Jonginnie aquilo… Ele quase me deixou louca! ‒ todos riram imaginando a cena e a Sra. Kim sorriu. ‒ A minha maior preocupação era o bebê ser uma menininha e ser rejeitada pelo Junnie, então eu tentava conversar com ele, explicar que eu não tinha certeza se o bebê era menino ou menina. Até que um dia ele olhou pra mim e disse, com toda a sabedoria de uma criança de 3 anos de idade: “Mamãe, Jonginnie pode ser meu irmãozinho ou minha irmãzinha. Eu vou amar do mesmo jeito.” ‒ a Sra. Kim pausou por alguns segundos para respirar, ou melhor fungar, e se recompor. ‒ Essa é uma das minhas lembranças mais queridas, entre tantas que me fazem sorrir ao pensar no meu Junnie. 

Depois da Sra. Kim, foi a vez de Minseok subir e contar algumas histórias dos dias que passavam brincando na casa dos avós, algumas que nem seu pais sabiam ‒ a julgar por suas expressões de surpresa ao ouvirem sobre o pequeno incidente envolvendo uma lata de tinta, algumas bombinhas compradas na mercearia da esquina e uma boca de lobo voadora. 

‒ Você não vai lá? ‒ Jongin perguntou, enquanto Jongdae estava no púlpito contando histórias da época do colégio.

‒ E-Eu… eu não consigo ‒ Sehun disse baixinho, meneando a cabeça.

Jongin e Baekhyun trocaram um olhar triste e Baekhyun foi o próximo a subir no altar.

‒ Eu não tenho histórias de infância para contar. Como todos sabem, eu cheguei de Seoul e me mudei para a vila quando passei na faculdade de medicina. E Junmyeon foi o primeiro dos meninos a se aproximar de mim e tentar ser meu amigo. Meu sotaque era horrível e eu sei que os mais novos tiravam sarro da minha cara, não é mesmo padre Park?

Chanyeol baixou o olhar envergonhado, enquanto Jongin tentava segurar uma risada e Sehun sorria pequeno.

‒ Junmyeon se tornou aquele amigo com quem eu podia sempre contar. Ele me ensinou a usar o transporte público, me mostrou onde comprar as camisetas de banda de rock que eu tanto amo e me levou nos melhores karaokês da cidade. Ele fez questão de me incluir em tudo o que o seu pequeno clube do bolinha fazia até que, eventualmente, os meninos me aceitaram nele. Eu tenho muito a agradecer a ele e eu espero um dia me tornar o tipo de médico que ele admirava.

Depois de Baekhyun, foi a vez de Jongin caminhar até o púlpito.

‒ Eu não sei se consigo escolher uma lembrança boa do meu irmão. Porque todas as lembranças que tenho dele são boas. Não que ele fosse perfeito, longe disso. Ele não conseguia manter o quarto arrumado, era incapaz de fritar um ovo e tinha dois pés esquerdos quando se tratava de futebol. Mas, ele era o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo. Eu lembro quando a família de Sehun se mudou para a vila e eu queria fazer amizade com ele porque a gente tinha a mesma idade e eu já estava cansado de ter que ficar olhando algumas brincadeiras que eram “perigosas demais para o pequeno Jonginnie” ‒ Jongin explicou, fazendo aspas com as mãos. ‒ Só que o Sehun não abria a boca, não mostrava que estava interessado em se juntar a nós e eu ficava perdido sem saber se ele queria brincar ou não. Eu ficava tão frustrado que chegava a chorar! Até que meu irmão foi lá e convenceu o Sehun a brincar conosco pela primeira vez. Eu ganhei o meu melhor amigo na vida graças ao meu irmão.

Sehun apertou os olhos fortemente, segurando as lágrimas. Todas as histórias que foram contadas eram bonitas ou engraçadas. Todas as lembranças que ele tinha Junmyeon eram boas. Então por que diabos, com o perdão da palavra, ele não conseguia sorrir ao lembrar?

Quando Jongin sentou novamente em seu lugar, Sehun segurou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos, e disse baixinho, para não atrapalhar o padre que agora estava lendo o Evangelho do dia.

‒ Você é o melhor amigo que eu jamais poderia esperar ter. Eu sei o quanto sou falho, mas eu quero que saiba que em nenhum momento você perdeu, nem vai perder, seu melhor amigo com a morte do seu irmão. Eu só… eu só preciso de um tempo para me recompor.

‒ Eu sei, Sehun. É só que… ‒ Jongin virou levemente o rosto para poder olhar diretamente nos olhos do amigo. ‒ Às vezes parece que você morreu junto com ele, sabe? A sensação que eu tenho é que naquele dia eu enterrei não só meu irmão, mas o meu melhor amigo também. Dói demais!

‒ Me desculpe, Jonginnie ‒ Sehun disse ao mesmo tempo em que passava o braço pelos ombros do amigo, puxando-o para um abraço. ‒ Eu prometo que vou tentar melhorar por você.

‒ Não, eu não quero isso. Eu quero que você prometa que vai tentar melhorar por você.

Sehun se calou mediante àquela declaração. Ele continuou encarando o amigo até que sua atenção se voltou para o altar. Ele permaneceu calado até o final da missa e teria continuado da mesma forma enquanto acompanhava seu pai na volta para casa, não fosse por Baekhyun.

‒ Ei, Sehun. Você tem algum compromisso agora?

‒ Hã... Eu tenho algumas coisas da faculdade pra colocar em dia, hyung. Por quê?

‒ Eu preciso resolver um assunto e gostaria muito da sua ajuda ‒ Baekhyun respondeu, acenando a chave do carro. O assunto deveria ser sério porque Baekhyun odiava dirigir aos domingos.

‒ Hum, não sei. Tudo bem eu não almoçar com o senhor hoje, pai?

‒ Tudo bem, meu filho. Vou aproveitar e aceitar o convite para almoçar com os Kims, daí não preciso cozinhar ‒ o Sr. Oh respondeu, claramente aliviado por se livrar da cozinha bagunçada dos domingos.

‒ Então tá! Se você precisa de ajuda eu vou junto, hyung.

Baekhyun sorriu de orelha a orelha e saiu puxando Sehun pela mão, caminhando em direção ao local onde tinha estacionado o carro.


	2. Naquele dia… você me deixou uma lista

**“O dia que você conseguir contar sua história sem chorar, neste dia você saberá que está curado.”** **‒ Autor Desconhecido**

Baekhyun já estava dirigindo pelas marginais em direção à zona sul há uns bons vinte minutos quando pegou a saída do Panamby, pegando Sehun de surpresa. O rapaz virou o rosto para encarar Baekhyun com um olhar questionador.

‒ Onde nós estamos indo, hyung? ‒ perguntou, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com o caminho que Baekhyun estava pegando.

‒ Eu já disse, resolver um assunto.

‒ Onde, hyung? ‒ Sehun insistiu.

Baekhyun olhou para ele de canto de olho e suspirou.

‒ Cemitério do Morumbi.

‒ Que assunto você tem no cemitério, hyung?

‒ Eu preciso pagar uma promessa.

Sehun pensou em perguntar que tipo de promessa ele tinha feito, mas ao notar Baekhyun apertando os lábios, como se aquilo também fosse desconfortável para ele, preferiu ficar quieto e voltar a olhar pela janela do carro. Enquanto admirava as árvores do parque Burle Max, ele tentava conter as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos. Ele tinha ido àquele cemitério pela última vez no enterro de Junmyeon.

Baekhyun estacionou e desceu do carro, seguido por Sehun, que acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ele abria o porta-malas e tirava de lá sua mochila e um buquê de flores do campo. Quando Baekhyun esticou a mão livre, ele segurou sua mão e se deixou ser levado até o último lugar que ele queria visitar naquele dia. Apesar de ter ido apenas uma vez até lá, Sehun lembrava claramente o caminho até o túmulo de Junmyeon. 

Quando chegaram ao local, Baekhyun colocou as flores no vaso ao lado da lápide e se sentou na grama, puxando Sehun para que fizesse o mesmo.

‒ Eu prometi a ele que viria visitá-lo no aniversário de um ano ‒ Baekhyun começou a explicar. ‒ E eu prometi que traria você comigo.

‒ Quando você fez essa promessa, hyung?

‒ Algumas semanas antes dele morrer ‒ Baekhyun pegou as duas mãos de Sehun entre as suas, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. ‒ Eu sei que você está sofrendo. Eu não consigo imaginar como deve ter sido difícil para você vê-lo morrer. Ele foi seu primeiro namorado?

Sehun meneou a cabeça.

‒ Mas, ele foi seu primeiro amor ‒ Sehun confirmou. ‒ Com quem você tem falado sobre a sua perda?

Sehun ficou quieto.

‒ Com seu pai?

Sehun meneou a cabeça.

‒ Com o Park, então.

Sehun meneou a cabeça, mais uma vez.

‒ Nem com sua terapeuta?

‒ E-eu não tenho ido com tanta frequência.

‒ Sehun, você precisa falar com alguém sobre a morte dele.

‒ Eu não quero.

‒ Por quê?

‒ Porque não.

‒ Sehun, você precisa falar sobre o que se passa aqui dentro ‒ Baekhyun esticou uma das mãos e a pôs sobre o coração de Sehun. ‒ Você não pode guardar tudo pra si.

‒ Por que não?

‒ Porque está te fazendo mal, você está morrendo aos poucos.

‒ E se eu quiser morrer?

‒ Não fala isso nem brincando. Você acha que Junmyeon está feliz vendo você desse jeito?

‒ Como se você acreditasse no céu.

‒ Eu não acredito no céu, nem no inferno. Não do jeito que o Park prega. Mas, eu acredito em vida após a morte. Não faz sentido não existir nada depois desta vida ‒ Baekhyun disse de forma veemente e Sehun baixou o olhar. ‒ E eu tenho certeza que ele não está em paz vendo você sofrer desse jeito, sem nem ao menos tentar seguir em frente.

Ainda cabisbaixo, Sehun refletia sobre as palavras que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele era cristão – relapso, era verdade, mas ainda assim ele acreditava que quando se morria só existiam dois caminhos a seguir. E Junmyeon com certeza tinha ido pro céu.

‒ Não sei se você sabe ‒ Baekhyun voltou a falar ‒, mas quando o tratamento contra o câncer parou de funcionar Junmyeon veio conversar comigo sobre as opções que os médicos deram ‒ Sehun meneou a cabeça. Ele não sabia disso. Ele nem sabia que os dois tinham se tornado tão íntimos, embora fizesse sentido já que Baekhyun cuidou dele quando ele decidiu parar o tratamento e ir para casa. ‒ Ele não queria aumentar as doses de quimioterapia, ele sofria demais com os efeitos colaterais e nenhum médico conseguia garantir que traria resultados efetivos. Ele… ele não queria morrer num hospital, entubado e sem poder dizer adeus. Ele queria ir pra casa e passar o tempo que restava ao lado da família e dos amigos. Ele queria estar com você…

‒ Ele desistiu. ‒ Sehun argumentou e apertou os lábios, visivelmente abalado por aquela conversa.

‒ Não, Sehun. Ele aceitou o inevitável e ele queria ter uma morte digna. Ele se preparou, conversou com os pais e o irmão, explicou sua vontade uma, duas, várias vezes até que eles eventualmente aceitaram. Tudo o que ele queria era estar próximo das pessoas que amava até o fim para poder partir em paz. E ele conseguiu conversar e convencer quase todo mundo, exceto por uma pessoa ‒ Baekhyun respirou fundo, se preparando para o que estava por vir. Ele via os olhos do mais novo cheios de lágrimas. ‒ Você estava lá, ao lado dele até o fim, mas nunca permitiu que ele conversasse com você, que ele explicasse os motivos por trás da decisão dele.

‒ Faria alguma diferença? Ele teria mudado de ideia?

‒ Não, ele estava decidido. Mas… talvez você não estivesse sofrendo tanto se tivesse ouvido, ao menos um pouco, do que ele tinha para falar.

‒ Você acha mesmo isso, hyung?

‒ Acho. Sabe por que? ‒ Sehun negou com a cabeça. ‒ Porque a morte é um evento natural, Sehun. Nós só precisamos nos preparar para ela, principalmente de pessoas queridas. Nós tendemos a querer que as pessoas que amamos vivam sempre ao nosso lado, mesmo que elas estejam sofrendo.

‒ É errado querer isso?

‒ Não, não é errado. Na verdade, é totalmente normal. Porque nós somos apenas humanos, Sehun. Somos egoístas por natureza ‒ Baekhyun separou suas mãos das de Sehun por um instante para abrir sua mochila, tirando um envelope pardo de dentro e segurando com ambas as mãos. ‒ Apesar de sermos da mesma idade eu considerava Junmyeon como um irmão mais velho. Ele tinha uma maturidade, uma forma de enxergar a vida que era só dele. Cuidar dele foi mais que um estágio pra mim, foi a oportunidade de descobrir o meu caminho na medicina.

‒ Como assim, hyung?

‒ Tratamentos paliativos, Sehun. Eu quero cuidar das pessoas que vão morrer ‒ Sehun levantou a cabeça para olhar para Baekhyun e viu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. ‒ Eu quero ajudar suas famílias a entender que a morte é algo natural e que elas deveriam aproveitar o tempo que ainda têm com as pessoas que amam e deixá-las partir quando a hora chegar.

Sehun baixou o olhar novamente e viu o envelope que Baekhyun segurava. Ele reconheceu a letra de Junmyeon e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Ele acompanhou com o olhar quando Baekhyun estendeu as mãos para que ele pegasse o envelope. Ele levantou o olhar mais uma vez.

‒ Junmyeon deixou isso pra você.

‒ Quando ele te entregou isso, hyung? ‒ Sehun precisou limpar a garganta para falar.

‒ Alguns dias antes de morrer.

‒ Por que ele não entregou diretamente pra mim? Ou não deixou com Minseok hyung ou Jongdae hyung?

‒ Porque eu não te mimo como os outros que te conhecem desde que você usava fraldas ‒ Baekhyun sorriu ao ver a expressão indignada de Sehun.

‒ Eu não usava fraldas com 5 anos, hyung.

‒ Você entendeu. A explicação detalhada está na carta. Por que você não abre?

‒ Você sabe o que ele escreveu?

‒ Sim, ele me fez ler quando a confiou a mim.

Sehun olhou para Baekhyun mais uma vez antes de abrir o envelope e retirar uma carta e alguns envelopes menores de dentro dele.

‒ Ele pediu para você ler em voz alta, como se estivesse conversando com ele ‒ Baekhyun fez uma pausa e esperou até que Sehun olhasse para ele. ‒ Não, eu não sei o porquê, mas ele achava que poderia te fazer bem.

Sehun desdobrou a folha e as letras se tornaram borrões perante seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar as batidas erráticas do seu coração.

‒ **_Oi Sehunnie, como você está?_** ‒ óbvio que sua voz falhou na primeira frase. Ele era um fraco, não conseguiria fazer o que seu hyung pediu. Pensou em desistir, porém se lembrou de todas as vezes que Junmyeon lhe incentivou, dizendo que ele era mais forte do que se dava crédito. ‒ É pra eu responder?

Baekhyun concordou e sorriu, fazendo um gesto com mão para que ele continuasse.

‒ **_Oi Sehunnie, como você está?_** Eu estou bem, hyung. Sentindo sua falta todos os dias.

A primeira lágrima escorreu e Sehun passou as costas da mão no rosto para secá-la, antes de continuar lendo.

‒ **_Eu também sinto a sua falta, Hun. Aqui é diferente, mas é legal._** Como ele pode dizer que lá é legal se ele ainda estava vivo quando escreveu a carta? ‒ Sehun perguntou, com raiva.

‒ Continua lendo ‒ Baekhyun disse, de maneira simples, sem se deixar impressionar com as reações do rapaz. Ele tinha prometido a Junmyeon que faria com que Sehun lesse a carta inteira na sua frente e ele cumpriria sua promessa.

‒ **_Aposto que você está se perguntando como eu posso saber se aqui é legal ou não. Fé, Hunnie! Fé que minha doença vai morrer com meu corpo e que, quando eu chegar aqui do outro lado, eu estarei saudável de novo e vou poder fazer várias coisas que eu não podia mais fazer por estar fraco demais._** Você acha que ele está bem, hyung?

‒ O que você acha? ‒ Baekhyun devolveu a pergunta.

‒ Eu tenho sonhado com ele nos últimos dias. Ele sempre aparenta estar bem, saudável, feliz.

‒ Hum… Acho que você tem sua resposta, não?

Sehun acenou com um sorriso. Sim, ele tinha a resposta.

‒ **_Se Baekhyun cumpriu a promessa que me fez, hoje faz um ano que eu morri. Sabe, quando eu entreguei esta carta pra ele, eu pedi que ele acompanhasse você durante esse ano. Se ele visse que você estava bem, se cuidando e se curando, ele deveria queimar esta carta. Caso contrário, ele deveria te trazer até aqui, te entregar e te fazer ler. Você deve estar se perguntando porque eu escolhi o Baekhyun para esta tarefa. É simples, ele é disciplinado. Jongdae jamais esperaria todo este tempo e Minseok provavelmente esperaria mais um pouco._**

Sehun sorriu. Aquilo era a cara de Junmyeon…

‒ **_Então, se você está lendo esta carta, significa que você não está bem, não é mesmo?_** Como você pode esperar que eu esteja bem, Jun? Você se foi e eu fiquei pra trás.

Agora as lágrimas escorriam livremente em seu rosto, algumas caindo sobre o papel...

‒ **_Eu sinto muito, querido! Eu não queria ficar doente e…_** E-eu não consigo, hyung.

Dizendo isso, Sehun começou a chorar copiosamente. Pequenos tremores se transformaram em grandes espasmos que chacoalhavam seu corpo enquanto suas mãos apertavam a carta, amassando-a um pouco. Baekhyun não se aguentou e se aproximou dele, abraçando-o, murmurando palavras de consolo e fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos.

‒ Isso, bebê, chora. Põe pra fora ‒ Baekhyun repetia, enquanto sentia o tecido de sua camiseta ficar molhado no ombro onde o rosto de Sehun estava enterrado. O rapaz tentou se conter, levantar a cabeça, mas Baekhyun não permitiu. ‒ Shhhh… Tá tudo bem! Hyung tá aqui com você. Pode chorar tudo o que você precisar.

E foi exatamente o que Sehun fez. Ele se permitiu chorar tudo o que não chorou desde a morte de Junmyeon. Ele não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ele chorou, só que ele chorou até não sobrar mais uma única lágrima para ser derramada. Quando ele finalmente se afastou do abraço de Baekhyun, ele tentou dar um sorriso e arrancou uma risada do amigo.

‒ Eu estou tão feio assim? ‒ Sehun perguntou, enquanto passava as costas da mão direita no rosto para secar as lágrimas.

‒ Você está uma bagunça ‒ Baekhyun respondeu sorrindo e passando as mãos no cabelo de Sehun, tentando penteá-los. ‒ Se sente melhor?

‒ Um pouco, sim. Eu acho que… eu represei tanta coisa dentro mim neste último ano. Foi bom abrir as comportas, sabe? Mas, eu acho que não consigo continuar lendo a carta ‒ Sehun confessou. ‒ Seria contra as regras se você lesse pra mim, hyung?

‒ Não sei. Acho que não? ‒ Sehun olhou para Baekhyun com um olhar esperançoso. Ele sabia que não conseguiria continuar lendo sem se desfazer mais uma vez. ‒ Eu leio, mas você ainda tem que responder, ok?

Sehun concordou e entregou a carta para Baekhyun.

‒ Ok!

‒ **_Eu sinto muito, querido! Eu não queria ficar doente e eu não queria te deixar para trás._** ‒ Baekhyun continuou lendo do ponto onde Sehun tinha parado. ‒ **_Se dependesse de mim, eu viveria minha vida inteira com você. Mas, nem sempre a vida segue o caminho que a gente quer e nós temos que aprender a viver com isso. Este é o principal motivo pelo qual eu deixei esta carta pra você. Dentro do envelope maior eu deixei 5 envelopes menores com pequenas tarefas para você._**

‒ Que tipo de tarefas, hyung?

‒ **_Pequenas coisas que nós fazíamos juntos e que eu aposto que você parou de fazer depois da minha morte. Sabe aqueles livros que nós sempre abríamos nas livrarias com uma lista de coisas para fazer antes de morrer?_**

‒ Sei...

‒ **_Eu montei uma lista de tarefas para você fazer depois que eu morrer. Porém, e é um grande porém, existem regras a serem seguidas._**

‒ Como assim “regras”?

‒ **_Cada envelope tem um número escrito nele. Você deve abrir o envelope com o número 1 primeiro e seguir as instruções dele, só depois você pode abrir o envelope número 2, e assim por diante. Não abra todos os envelopes de uma só vez. E só faça as tarefas quando você sentir que deve fazer, ok?_**

‒ Ok, eu acho.

‒ **_Eu espero, de coração, que você encontre paz durante essa jornada e que no final você (re)encontre a felicidade que você merece. Eu te amo, Sehunnie. Quero que fique bem!_**

Baekhyun terminou de ler, dobrou a carta com cuidado e a colocou dentro do envelope. Pegou os envelopes coloridos e os guardou também, um a um, dentro do envelope pardo, ficando apenas com um envelope azul na mão, onde se podia ler o número 1.

‒ Você quer abrir este agora?

‒ Você sabe o que está escrito nele, hyung?

‒ Não. Os envelopes coloridos estavam lacrados quando ele me entregou.

Sehun ponderou sobre aquele informação. Se os envelopes estavam lacrados então eles deveriam ser para ele ler quando estivesse sozinho? Talvez não fosse para mais ninguém saber o que estava escrito ali. Por outro lado, Junmyeon tinha confiado a carta à Baekhyun então talvez não fizesse mal abrir o envelope enquanto ele estava ali, ao seu lado, lhe encorajando.

Com esse pensamento em mente, ele pegou o pequeno envelope da mão de Baekhyun e o abriu, tirando a folha de dentro. Ele não podia negar que estava curioso sobre as tais “tarefas” que Junmyeon tinha deixado para ele.

**_*_ **

**_Oi, Sehunnie!_ **

**_Eu pedi para você abrir este envelope primeiro porque as tarefas que estão aqui não precisam ser feitas numa ordem específica. Você pode fazer quando o tempo permitir e quando você sentir que é a hora._ **

**_Vamos lá?_ **

**▢** **_Brincar na chuva. Lembra como era divertido? Às vezes a gente só ficava na chuva, chutando poças, correndo, dançando. Outras vezes a turma toda se reunia para uma partida de futebol. O que você estiver a fim de fazer, apenas brinque na chuva como nós costumávamos fazer._ **

**▢** **_Surfar. Mas, nada de descer a serra sozinho. Eu aposto que o Park ainda desce a serra todo sábado, na folga dele. Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar te levar com ele._ **

**▢** **_Domingos na Paulista. Caminhar pelo meio da rua, comer nas barraquinhas de rua, entrar na Cultura do Conjunto Nacional para ver as novidades da Marvel, checar a última exposição do MASP._ **

**_Como estas tarefas podem ser executadas a qualquer momento, você pode abrir o envelope número 2._ **

**_Com amor,_ **

**_Junnie_ **

**_*_ **

Sehun releu o bilhete mais uma vez, sorrindo. As tarefas não eram difíceis, eram coisas que ele gostava de fazer com Junmyeon e os amigos.

‒ Você acha que consegue? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou, arrancando Sehun de seus pensamentos.

‒ Não sei.

‒ Por que não conversa com sua terapeuta sobre isso? Mostra a carta pra ela.

‒ Acho que… acho que vou fazer isso, hyung. Se esta era a última vontade do Jun, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é tentar, certo?

Baekhyun sorriu, satisfeito. Eles continuaram sentados na grama, compartilhando histórias sobre Junmyeon até que seus estômagos roncaram e eles decidiram que já estava na hora de ir para o McDonald’s mais próximo.


	3. Naquele dia… você me amou mais do que eu jamais poderia saber

**“Não se esqueça: em algum lugar entre o olá e o adeus houve amor, muito amor.” ‒ Faraway**

A semana seguinte passou sem grandes surpresas para Sehun, que retornou à sua rotina de faculdade pela manhã, ajudante no mercado do pai à tarde e os estudos em grupo à noite. Ele ainda não tinha aberto o envelope amarelo, de número 2, mas tinha relido algumas vezes as cartas que tinha aberto naquele domingo no cemitério.

Quando Sehun retornou à consulta com sua terapeuta, duas semanas depois, ele seguiu a sugestão de Baekhyun e levou o envelope pardo consigo. Ler a carta mais uma vez em voz alta continuou sendo um desafio para ele, mas desta vez ele conseguiu chegar até o final sem se desfazer inteiro. A terapeuta gostou da ideia de Junmyeon e incentivou Sehun a executar as tarefas, na ordem que ele quisesse, quando ele sentisse que fosse a hora e com quem bem entendesse (inclusive sozinho). Ela também sugeriu que ele escrevesse sobre seus sentimentos – antes, durante e depois – e trouxesse suas anotações para as sessões, se e quando quisesse. O importante, segundo a terapeuta, era que Sehun usasse a escrita como uma ferramenta para reconhecer e validar sua emoções, de modo a separar as experiências que lhe faziam bem das que lhe faziam mal.

Sehun saiu do prédio onde ficava o consultório da terapeuta e sorriu quando o sol do meio da tarde esquentou seu rosto. Ele não tinha compromisso naquele momento e estava considerando a possibilidade de tomar um bubble tea quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado, ou melhor, gritado do outro lado da rua.

‒ OH SEHUN! ‒ Jongdae balançava um braço de um lado para o outro, tentando chamar a atenção do rapaz. Sehun acenou de volta e atravessou a rua para falar com seu amigo. ‒ O que você está fazendo aqui na Liberdade?

‒ Eu estava na terapia, hyung. E você, aproveitando a tarde livre pra passear com a neném? ‒ Sehun se abaixou para olhar para a bebê, que estava sentada no carrinho com os dois olhinhos abertos grudados nele, e fez uma careta arrancando uma risada daquela boquinha desdentada. ‒ Ela é fofa demais!

‒ Fofa, bagunceira e barulhenta…

‒ Em resumo, sua filha com toda a certeza!

Jongdae olhou surpreso para ele e sorriu. Sehun sendo extra? Como antes? Aquilo era um bom sinal. Sehun sorriu de volta.

‒ E vai fazer o que agora? ‒ Jongdae perguntou.

‒ Pensei em passar numa papelaria, comprar um caderno e depois tomar um bubble tea. Quer ir junto?

Jongdae acenou positivamente e os dois começaram a subir a (rua) Galvão Bueno. Enquanto caminhavam, Sehun aproveitava para olhar os balcões das lojinhas e as vitrines das papelarias enquanto conversava com o amigo.

‒ Peraí um minuto, hyung. Vou pegar um caderno e uma caneta aqui.

Jongdae aproveitou o tempo que Sehun estava na papelaria para trocar mensagens com Minseok e dar mamadeira para a neném.

Sehun saiu da loja com uma sacola em uma das mãos e uma pelúcia na outra. Ele chegou em frente ao carrinho, esticou o braço e começou a balançar a pelúcia na frente da neném que imediatamente largou a mamadeira e esticou os bracinhos querendo pegar.

‒ Um pintinho de pelúcia, Sehun? ‒ Jongdae perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e meio sorriso no rosto. ‒ Sério mesmo?

‒ Por que não, hyung? ‒ Sehun entregou a pelúcia a neném que se agarrou no pintinho, rindo satisfeita. ‒ Olha como ele é fofinho e ela adorou!

Jongdae bufou, fingindo impaciência enquanto Sehun tirava mil e uma fotos da neném para enviar no grupo de bate-papo dos amigos. Quando ele finalmente se deu por satisfeito os dois voltaram a caminhar até chegar na Praça da Liberdade e entrar no café favorito de Sehun, onde pegaram uma mesa de canto e fizeram seus pedidos.

Os dois amigos conversaram sobre amenidades enquanto comiam os donuts pelos quais o café era famoso na cidade e Sehun se despediu do amigo e da filha na entrada do metrô, já que ele tinha que voltar para casa e eles para o estúdio de tatuagem da noiva de Jongdae.

Sehun estava se sentindo bem naquele dia. Ele tinha tido uma boa sessão de terapia, tinha ventilado bastante com Jongdae no final da tarde e tinha ajudado o pai a fechar o mercado com um sorriso no rosto. Após jantar e adiantar alguns relatórios da faculdade, ele olhou para a sacolinha da papelaria e resolveu que aquele era um bom dia para iniciar seu “diário”. Ele dormiu com o pensamento de que talvez ele estivesse começando a se recuperar e que talvez algo de bom estivesse reservado para si no futuro.

_A praia estava estranhamente vazia para um dia típico de verão no Guarujá. Secretamente Sehun agradecia à sua sorte, pois tinha surfado várias séries excelentes e agora podia relaxar tranquilo à beira-mar enquanto esperava o corpo secar. Um vulto distante chamou sua atenção e ele imediatamente reconheceu a figura de Junmyeon. Ele sorriu e estendeu os braços à espera de um abraço, porém o vulto se manteve no mesmo lugar. Sehun decidiu caminhar até ele, porém por mais que andasse (corresse) ele não conseguia alcançá-lo. Mesmo parado, era como se aquele vulto estivesse sempre fora de seu alcance._

Sehun acordou suado e ofegante depois de praticamente correr uma maratona atrás de um vulto. Mesmo não tendo visto nitidamente o rosto da pessoa em seu sonho, ele sabia que aquele era Junmyeon. Ele estava esfregando os olhos e esticando o corpo quando seu celular tocou, o alarme indicando que já eram quatro e meia da da manhã. Ele tinha programado o despertador para acordá-lo cedinho naquele sábado porque tinha planejado surpreender Chanyeol e ir de carona com ele pra praia. Uma pena que o sonho minou toda a sua vontade… Naquele final de semana Sehun não saiu de casa.

Nas semanas seguintes, o humor de Sehun variava entre um pouco de alegria e uma profunda tristeza. Nos dias em que ele estava bem, ele saía com os amigos ‒ como no dia em que ele saiu da faculdade e foi para a Livraria Cultura da Paulista. Ele passou uma tarde agradável com os colegas de turma e se sentiu bem em cumprir, ao mesmo em parte, uma das tarefas que Junmyeon tinha deixado. Porém, no dia seguinte ele acordou triste, se sentindo culpado por ter se divertido sozinho. E a tristeza costumava durar mais que a alegria.

Alguns meses depois de ter recebido a carta e com a ajuda da terapeuta, Sehun acordou num sábado com ânimo suficiente para sair da cama e encontrar Chanyeol, quando ele estava saindo de casa.

‒ Sehun? O que você está fazendo acordado a esta hora?

‒ Bom dia, Yeol! ‒ Sehun saudou o amigo, que respondeu com a cabeça. ‒ Eu vi que vai entrar umas ondas boas hoje no Tombo e pensei em pegar uma carona contigo. Posso?

Chanyeol ficou mudo de surpresa. Sehun ficou esperando a resposta do amigo, que veio em forma um sorriso de orelha a orelha e um abraço apertado. Eles colocaram as pranchas na caçamba e entraram no carro. Enquanto Chanyeol ligava o carro e se preparava para sair da vila, Sehun colocou o cabo do seu celular na saída USB e começou a buscar a playlist mais apropriada para a estrada.

O dia passou rápido demais para Sehun, que se divertiu ao lado do amigo na praia. Eles pegaram boas ondas, beberam água de coco e comeram peixe frito na barraquinha. Um típico sábado de verão. Um dia que valia a pena ser vivido ao máximo.

Quando chegou em casa no final do dia, Sehun se sentou em sua escrivaninha e pegou as cartas de Junmyeon, seu caderno de anotações e uma caneta. Primeiro ele escreveu sobre o seu dia e em seguida abriu as cartas, lendo-as novamente e marcando o item “Surfar com Chanyeol” como feito. Enfim, ele teve coragem de pegar o envelope amarelo e abrir a segunda carta.

**_*_ **

**_Lembra das nossas manhãs de domingo, Sehunnie?_ ** _“_ _Como eu poderia esquecer, hyung?”_ **_Eu, você e o Nini costumávamos chegar cedinho no Ibirapuera para andar de skate ou jogar uma partida de basquete, depois íamos até a barraquinha da tia do côco na Praça do Porquinho e ficávamos lá, sentados na grama e jogando conversa fora. Qual foi a última vez que você fez isso?_ ** _“Eu não sei, há mais de um ano?”_ **_Tanto tempo assim? Então esta é a primeira tarefa da sua lista: Convide o Nini para ir ao parque. Levem os skates e se divirtam! Dêem um abraço na tia do côco por mim e, pelo amor de Deus, não alimentem os patos!!!_ **

**_Saudades,_ **

**_Junnie_ **

**_P.S. Só abra o próximo envelope depois de ir ao Parque com o Jonginnie!_ **

**_*_ **

Quando terminou de ler, Sehun pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para Jongin, perguntando se ele queria andar de skate no parque na manhã seguinte. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava cansado da praia, Sehun estava animado e ansioso em passar um dia ao lado do melhor amigo. Nem um minuto depois, seu celular vibrou com a resposta de Jongin.

No dia seguinte Sehun foi acordado por um corpo caindo sobre o seu e o risinho característico de Jongin.

‒ Uuuuffff!

‒ Bom dia, Sehunnie! Seu despertador pessoal veio pra te acordar e dizer que o dia está lindo, o sol está brilhando e se você não levantar a bunda da cama agora o parque vai lotar e nós não vamos conseguir andar de skate no meio de um bando de gente.

Sehun esfregou os olhos antes de abri-los e dar de cara com o sorriso colgate de Jongin. Ele sorriu de volta, murmurou um ‘bom dia’ e meio que caiu da cama para fazer sua higiene matinal. Ele voltou do banheiro para encontrar o quarto vazio e sorriu. Jongin provavelmente estava na cozinha tomando café da manhã com seu pai. Ele trocou de roupa rapidamente, pegou o skate da parede e desceu para encontrar Jongin realmente na cozinha comendo um misto quente e bebendo um chocolate gelado.

‒ Bom dia, pai!

‒ Bom dia, meu filho. Pode sentar que eu já estou terminando de fazer seu misto.

Sehun beijou a cabeça do pai, pegou a garrafa de suco de laranja na geladeira e se serviu antes de sentar na mesinha da cozinha. Seu pai trouxe um pratinho e ele atacou seu misto quente, enquanto mantinha uma conversa animada com Jongin.

Eles estavam terminando de comer quando uma ratinha entrou correndo pela porta da frente e se jogou no colo do padrinho, rindo.

‒ Tio Hun, já terminou seu café? ‒ a garotinha pulava no colo do padrinho, excitada. ‒ Vamos logo que o papai tá esperando pra levar a gente pro parque.

‒ Seu pai vai levar a gente pro parque? ‒ Sehun tentou ajeitar a pequena no colo para continuar comendo, mas acabou desistindo. ‒ E como seu pai ficou sabendo que a gente ia pro parque?

‒ Acho que a culpa foi minha. ‒ Jongin admitiu, sorrindo. ‒ Quando você me mandou a mensagem ontem à tarde, eu estava na casa dos tios e ele estava lá também, e me viu eufórico e me perguntou o motivo, e acabou se convidando para ir junto. Eu não te falei?

Sehun sorriu, abanando a cabeça. Era típico do amigo achar que falou quando não falou nada. Eles terminaram de comer e saíram com os skates na mão para encontrar Minseok e a esposa esperando por eles no carro.

Depois de passar uma manhã divertida no parque e almoçar com os amigos num dos barzinhos da moda de Moema, Sehun voltou para casa exausto. Ele até pensou em abrir o envelope laranja, mas deixou para outro dia.

Algumas semanas depois, Sehun abriu o terceiro envelope durante sua sessão de terapia.

**_*_ **

**_Como foi o passeio no parque, Sehunnie? Aposto que vocês se divertiram muito, não? Espero que vocês tenham voltado mais vezes e tenham retomado esta pequena rotina…_ **

**_A cada dia que passa fica mais fácil sair de casa, não fica? Espero que sim porque a próxima tarefa é um pouco mais difícil :)_ **

**_Sabe uma das coisas que eu mais sinto saudades? Mão, não é você, pestinha. Você é uma pessoa e não uma coisa… Não sabe? Sinto falta de beber um latte e comer um donut do lado de fora do 89ºC Coffee Station. Aqui não tem café, Sehunnie! Consegue imaginar meu sofrimento?_ **

**_Você não precisa tomar café - eu sei que você não gosta - mas que tal um passeio pela Liberdade numa manhã ensolarada de sábado? Namorar os materiais de papelaria, comprar pepero no mercadinho, procurar as edições especiais de mangás nas banquinhas. Depois uma paradinha vitrine dos donuts. Pede aquele de chocolate que você ama com chá de morango, é uma combinação perfeita…_ **

**_Bom passeio,_ **

**_P.S. Só abra o próximo envelope depois de cumprir todas as tarefas!_ **

**_Junnie_ **

**_*_ **

Sehun terminou de ler a carta com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

‒ Como foi o passeio no parque? ‒ foi a primeira pergunta que a terapeuta fez.

‒ Foi muito divertido. Minseok hyung se junto a nós, com a esposa e a minha afilhada, e nós tivemos um domingo em família maravilhoso.

‒ E você e Jongin voltaram mais vezes ao parque? ‒ a terapeuta quis saber enquanto tomava notas no seu tablet.

‒ Sim, nós retomamos nossa pequena rotina de domingo. Até o namorado do Jonginnie foi conosco um par de vezes.

‒ E como foi ter uma terceira pessoa, uma nova pessoa, com vocês?

Sehun suspirou e pesou seus sentimentos com cuidado antes de responder.

‒ No primeiro domingo foi muito estranho ‒ ele confessou.

‒ Estranho como se alguém de fora estivesse invadindo um momento íntimo?

‒ Não, não foi isso. Como eu vou explicar? ‒ Sehun pensou por alguns segundos, antes de continuar. ‒ Os passeios no parque eram algo nosso. Assim que tirou a carteira de habilitação, o Jun começou a levar a gente pra andar de skate lá. Mesmo que outras pessoas fossem conosco, a base era o nosso pequeno trio. Ir num trio completamente diferente foi estranho.

‒ E, mesmo assim, você estava sorrindo quando terminou de ler a carta.

‒ Sim. O Jun realmente me conhecia e esta última carta mostra isso.

‒ Por quê?

‒ Sabe o Café que ele me pede pra ir?

‒ Sei, fica aqui perto.

‒ Eu fui lá logo depois do aniversário de um ano da morte dele. Acho que comentei com a senhora que encontrei um amigo na rua depois de sair daqui e nós fomos dar um passeio...

‒ Ah, sim! Eu me lembro. Me conta mais...

E Sehun contou sobre o dia que encontrou Jongdae e juntos foram passear pela Liberdade.

Mais alguns meses se passaram até que o segundo aniversário da morte de Junmyeon chegou. Por se tratar de uma segunda-feira e por não querer incomodar ninguém, Sehun decidiu por pegar o carro do pai emprestado e ir sozinho ao Cemitério do Morumbi. Ele estava se sentindo mais corajoso naquele ano.

Sehun estacionou o carro e respirou fundo antes de pegar a mochila e o buquê de flores do campo que estavam sobre o banco do passageiro. Ele saiu do carro, acionou o alarme e caminhou a passos lentos até o túmulo de Junmyeon. Quando lá chegou, ele arrumou as flores no vaso ao lado da lápide e se sentou na grama.

‒ Oi, Jun, como você está? Eu espero que você esteja em paz. Acho que você está, né? Já não tem aparecido tanto nos meus sonhos…

Sehun deu um longo suspiro antes de abrir a mochila e tirar o mesmo envelope pardo que Baekhyun havia lhe entregue há exatamente um ano.

‒ Você tinha razão. Voltar a fazer pequenas atividades que eram rotineiras para nós me fez ver que você continua vivo aqui dentro ‒ Sehun colocou a mão sobre o peito e apertou o envelope sobre o coração ‒, e a terapia me mostrou que eu posso viver essas pequenas alegrias por nós dois sem me sentir culpado.

Ele abriu o primeiro envelope.

‒ As três primeiras tarefas: brincar na chuva, surfar e passear na Paulista aos domingos. Pegar umas ondas com Yeol foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu consegui fazer, logo depois de ter recebido as cartas. Desde então sempre que eu tenho folga aos sábados e a maré está favorável, nós vamos juntos. Passear na Paulista meio que voltou a ser um passeio eventual com a turma da faculdade. Brincar na chuva foi mais difícil porque a chuva tinha que cair num dia de folga, né? Mas na última vez que tivemos um domingo de sol com chuva no verão passado, a vila inteira saiu pra tomar banho de chuva e jogar futebol. Até a Minnie Mouse fez gol.

Sehun continuou discorrendo sobre seu último ano e como as tarefas que Junmyeon tinha deixado tinham se encaixado nele. Até que ele chegou no envelope vermelho, o último que seu namorado tinha deixado.

‒ Este aqui contém a tarefa mais difícil pra mim, Jun.

**_*_ **

**_Oi Sehunnie,_ **

**_Este talvez seja o bilhete mais difícil de escrever porque é o último e eu não sei por onde começar._ **

**_Meu desejo é que você saia por aí, faça novos amigos, construa novas lembranças._ **

**_Eu desenho de coração que você conheça alguém e se apaixone de novo. Você é uma pessoas mais amáveis que eu conheci na vida. Você merece amar e ser amado._ **

**_Mas, para isso acontecer, você precisa me deixar ir. Me deixe ser uma boa lembrança, uma foto no seu álbum de memórias, uma estória a ser contada no almoço de domingo._ **

**_Eu te amo, Sehunnie! E justamente por te amar, eu te peço:_ **

**_Seja feliz,_ **

**_Junnie_ **

**_*_ **

‒ Eu não estou pronto, não ainda! Mas eu sei que eventualmente isso vai acontecer. Eu só espero que quando eu encontrar um novo amor, ele entenda que você faz parte de mim e que eu nunca vou te esquecer. Eu te amo, Jun! Fique em paz!


	4. Epílogo

**“Está nas estrelas. Foi escrito nas cicatrizes dos nossos corações. Não estamos quebrados, apenas curvados. E podemos aprender a amar novamente.” ‒ P!nk**

Sehun observava a paisagem ao longo da Marginal Pinheiros, enquanto o carro seguia em direção ao Morumbi. A última vez que ele tinha passado por ali tinha sido há 5 anos, logo depois de sua formatura e um pouco antes de se mudar de São Paulo. Novos prédios haviam sido construídos de ambos os lados do rio e o trânsito só não tinha piorado graças às novas estações de trem e metrô que tinham sido entregues.

Quando o carro parou no estacionamento, Sehun respirou fundo antes de descer e ir até o porta-malas pegar o buquê de flores do campo que ele tinha comprado. Ele caminhou a passos lentos até o túmulo de Junmyeon, onde arrumou as flores no vaso ao lado da lápide antes de se sentar na grama, como era seu costume.

‒ Oi, Jun, como você está? Dez anos se passaram desde que você se foi… Tanta coisa aconteceu que eu nem sei por onde começar. Provavelmente você está revirando os olhos e pensando “pelo começo, Hunnie, pelo começo”... ‒ Sehun riu sozinho. ‒ Vejamos, depois que me formei eu me inscrevi em alguns programas de trainees aqui e na Coreia e acabei me mudando pra Seoul. No começo foi difícil, eu só conhecia o Baekhyun hyung, que tinha voltado pra lá depois de finalizar sua residência, e eu sentia muita saudade de tudo e de todos. Eu quase desisti, mas entre o hyung me atormentando e a lembrança de você me falando pra não desistir dos meus sonhos, eu acabei ficando. Quando meu estágio terminou, a empresa até me ofereceu uma vaga definitiva, mas eu acabei aceitando o convite do Sr. Byun para gerenciar a clínica da família, já que o hyung não tinha interesse algum em cirurgia plástica. Eu fui ficando, ficando e lá se foram cinco anos sem eu nem sentir.

Sehun sorriu ao lembrar de todos os perrengues que passou até se acostumar com a cultura do país de seus avós. Contou algumas passagens interessantes para Junmyeon e passou mais um tempo sozinho com ele antes de se virar para o carro e acenar para que o marido e o filho se juntassem a ele.

O garotinho correu até o pai, que o recebeu de braços abertos, num abraço apertado.

‒ Myeonnie, sabe aquela foto que fica sobre a lareira da sala, do lado das nossas fotos?

‒ Aquela em que o senhor está abraçado ao seu amigo que nunca foi visitar a gente?

‒ Essa mesma. Aquele meu amigo está aqui ‒ Sehun apontou para a lápide e o garotinho abriu os olhos, surpreso.

‒ Ele morreu? Igual à minha mamãe?

‒ Sim, meu amor. Igual à sua mamãe.

Seu filho era uma criança inteligente. Aos sete anos ele não deveria saber o que era a morte mas, tendo ficado órfão aos quatro anos de idade, ele teve que aprender a lidar com a realidade de ser deixado para trás muito cedo. O garotinho acabou sendo adotado logo em seguida pelo marido de Sehun, quando eles ainda eram namorados.

‒ O nome dele era Junmyeon.

‒ Igual o meu...

‒ Sim, igual o seu!

O garotinho sorriu para o outro pai, que se sentou na grama, ao lado do marido, assim que chegou onde eles estavam. Sehun começou a contar histórias de quando era criança e adolescente, arrancando risadas do filho e sorrisos do marido.

‒ Já está ficando tarde e o vovô está nos esperando para jantar ‒ Sehun falou, tirando o filho do colo e se levantando em seguida para então estender a mão para o marido. Quando viu que o outro não se mexeu, olhou para ele curioso.

‒ Você não vem, papai? ‒ Myeonnie perguntou, antes que Sehun pudesse falar.

‒ Eu preciso de um minuto a sós com ele. Vão na frente, que eu já alcanço vocês.

Sehun sorriu e saiu caminhando em direção ao carro de mãos dadas com o filho, que gesticulava e falava animado sobre o brinquedo novo que o avô tinha comprado para ele.

‒ Nós fomos visitar o Japão no verão do ano passado e eu lembrei de você em um dos templos que visitamos ‒ O homem tirou um pequeno amuleto do bolso, um gatinho gordinho e sorridente. ‒ Eu sei que você adorava um _maneki neko_ e esse dourado era totalmente a sua cara.

Ele colocou o pequeno amuleto no centro da lápide e sorriu.

‒ Às vezes eu me pergunto se você sabia o que iria acontecer quando me fez prometer entregar as cartas para o Sehun. Aquilo nunca fez sentido pra mim...

Baekhyun se levantou e colocou a mão sobre a lápide, para se despedir.

‒ Você nunca será esquecido, Jun. Por nenhum de nós!

**Author's Note:**

> A quem chegou aqui, meu muito obrigada!
> 
> Essa história tem muito de mim e de como eu lidei com a morte do meu pai na adolescência. A dor da perda, a raiva de Deus e do mundo, o choro preso na garganta, a depressão. Foram necessários 5 anos até que eu tomasse coragem para visitar meu pai no cemitério e ter uma conversa com ele. Demorou, mas hoje eu consigo falar sobre a morte dele sem chorar (muito).  
> Uma coisa que eu aprendi foi que cada um lida com a morte de quem ama de uma forma diferente e não existem duas perdas iguais na nossa vida. Porém, uma coisa é certa: a vida continua com a esperança de que um dia tudo vai melhorar ^^


End file.
